


A New Villain

by Author_Chan06



Series: The Phantom [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Explosions, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Internal Conflict, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Chan06/pseuds/Author_Chan06
Summary: After another night of fighting Joker and throwing him back into Arkham suddenly a new face springs up. He wouldn’t have minded. Hell he would have accepted the help, if only they decided to work like him. But they didn’t and now he had a new issue to deal with. He needed to find them soon.
Relationships: Batman/You, Bruce/You
Series: The Phantom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981489
Kudos: 1





	1. Another...Villain?

Gotham laid out in front of him, it’s darkness daring to pull everyone into it but was stopped the by sparkling light that danced above them in the sky, the moon peaking out from beneath some cotton white clouds.

It was a beautiful night, one of the only peaceful ones Gotham seems to get. It hadn’t been this peaceful last night, which was the night that Joker had decided to have his ‘Dance’ with ‘His Batsy’, or at least that’s he would call it.

Batman didn’t think of it that way at all. Sure, he would be lying if he said the fights didn’t excite him, as he was quite the adrenaline junkie. But if he had to give that up to help Gotham than he gladly would. Even despite this Joker seemed adamant that wasn’t the case.

But this didn’t matter at the moment. 

Batman’s hand rested on his side, bloom smearing on his suit, that he ignored. His feet took him back to the Bat-mobile, as he tried to outrun the people following him. It was surprisingly easy.

He slid into the vehicle, hands darting around to turn everything on and leave. Buckling up, turning it on, and clicking the autopilot, before he let his head fall back, a shaky sigh falling from his lips.

The GCPD has started shooting at him. Of course he knew that was possible, it happened more often than he would like, some people still weren’t big fans of The Bat and he was still technically a criminal.

He let out another sigh, his hand coming up to rub his head. His days just never seemed to slow down these days. First it had been Riddler, then Joker, and then the police. Now he had to hurry home and try to get some sleep before his early meetings started at the company. 

Maybe he should just stay up, and work on finding Harley, while drinking a big cup of coffee? He didn’t think he was gonna be getting a lot of sleep anyway. But one thought about Alfred sent those thoughts flying away.

Right. He would want him to have some sleep. Even if it was only a measly 4 hours. Batman could cram a night’s sleep into that, a skill he acquired during his earlier years as the vigilante. But that wouldn’t stop the pain in his bones, or the fog in his mind. He was starting to think they had shot his with a tranquilizer.

A click sounded to inform his someone was starting to speak. “Master Bruce? Are you alright?”

Shuffling around in the seat, he pressed one of the buttons, causing a first aid kit to drop itself onto the passenger seat. “Yes, I’m fine. Just...Can you set up the first aid, and maybe some coffee?”

“Alright Master Bruce, I’ll set it up. Wait...” Batman blinked. Pulling out a towel and some gauze, before picking off the parts of his armor around the wound, he easily wrapped the wound, somewhat clumsily, thanks to his shaking hands. But it seemed fine overall. “Master Bruce...There is a problem.”

He didn’t want to hear it. He didn’t want to do anything. He wanted to sleep. To rest. God he needed rest. “What’s wrong?”

“We just got a message from Gordon. He said they were finding bodies all around the city. He wanted you to investigate.” Batman innerly groaned, slumping down in the seat more. Grimacing, as his wound shifted, he coughed. 

“What do we know about these crimes?” He could hear the other moving around, clanks and rustles of fabric sounding through the car.

“Not much, sir. There has been a reported 237 death, no extra injured. The cause of death looks to be knifes, throwing knifes to be exact and they have no real suspects, well aside from the regular one’s of course. Gordon said they were already analyzing the knife they left behind.”

Batman sat up, immediately having to lay back down, his head started to spin. Pushing the feeling away, he sat up slowly. “Alright. I’ll get at it right away. Can you send a list of the crime scenes?”

“Of course, Master Bruce.”

————————————————————————

Batman scanned the area, eyes shifting all over to check for people, a weapon. Anything that would give them a lead. He wanted to get this done quickly, but he also knew that he had to take his time, he needed to focus. 

The air still smelt of metallic red, making the place reek of death. It unnerved him that there seemed to be no trace of the crime, yet he could still tell. 

His cape billowed as he dropped from a banister, dropping to ground, to look around. 

He cleared his throat. Odd. He felt odd. With A sweep of the hand, he was flicking a Batarang off into the distance. It didn’t stick. Hitting solid medal and falling to the ground. 

𝘾𝙡𝙖𝙣𝙠 𝘾𝙡𝙖𝙣𝙠

The sound reverberated around the warehouse, ringing around in his head with a rage. He blinked. A headache formed, his nerves slowly unraveling as he looked around. His heart sped up. The pounding adding to the ache. What was going on? Was this Fear Toxin? No...It didn’t seem like it.

His eyes darted around. Chest pounding at an alarming pace. His body tingled. 

Raising his hand, he shakily turned on the air filter, hoping to catch some of whatever this was.

He took a deep breath of fresh air. The effects were still there though. But he needed to finish up here and leave. Maybe he should leave? No, he can’t leave. Anyway he was fine. 

Fine.

Was somebody watching him? Or was he just paranoid? 

Clicking another button on his cowl, he turned on heat sensory. There was someone!

While he tried to figure out what to do, through the haze and panic that wanted to sent him into a panic attack, they decided to make the decision for him. Dropping down in front of him. They let out a hum.

“...Damnit...This wasn’t the plan...When that overgrown scarecrow crosses my path again...” Their hands reached out, holding something. He couldn’t seem what it was, but he felt the prick on his skin. 

Batman swayed on his feet. Eyes blurring with a burning sting. His hands felt clammy, and his head was reeling. ‘What’s happening...?’ His feet buckled, pitching him forward as the world dimmed around him.

“Fuck...alright. Guess you’re in my care right now.”


	2. Hazy Minded

He groaned, shifting to turn away from the bright lights that were aimed at his face. A rumbling sounded next to him, growling lowly from its spot near him as if he were an unwanted guest.

As sleep faded from him and he slowly found his consciousness, he tensed. Where was he? 

Batman sat up, wincing from the groan of his bones and stabbing feeling that spiked throughout his side. His hand cradled his side, as he threw his feet over the edge. Trying to lean his weight on his right foot seemed to be a mistake, as he quickly tried to catch himself. 

A flash of color and all of a sudden he was righted again, a hand pushing him back into the bed. “You shouldn’t get up. You’re injured and that toxin will keep you hyper aware and nervous for days. Might wanna rest that off, yeah?” Batman didn’t fight them, sitting back on the bed, before assessing everything. 

From their voice, and figure he figured it might be a girl. Which was confirmed when she pulled her hood off, hair falling out of it and into her face. 

While the house seemed fairly small. Not tiny or run down, just average. Probably 2 bedroom, 2 bath. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

But it obviously was. Whoever this was, was dangerous. He didn’t know anything about her. And she was right, his mind was still hazy and frenzied, making planning almost impossible. He still needed to get out of here.

Like she heard his thoughts, she let out a soft groan. “Look I’m not gonna hurt you and I’m definitely not gonna kill you. I don’t wanna different psycho on my back.”

He knew who she was talking about that time. “Joker...? You won’t kill me because of the Joker?” His mind blanked in confusion, eyes blurring again.

She hummed. “Yeah, exactly. I’m not really one for dying prematurely.”

“But...wouldn’t he be glad...I’d be dead...?” She blinked once. Twice. Before she giggled, eyes lighting up as she stared down at the Bat.

“Wow...And I thought you were the ‘Worlds Greatest Detective’” He frowned, wanting to quip back something, but his consciousness was slipping yet again.

She let out a sigh, pulling the covers back over him, and turning off the lights. “Get some sleep already.”

————————————————————————

Finally, this time around the haze was mostly gone and the panic was starting to subside. Which meant it was time for him to get some information. He didn’t want to attack her or anything, just on the count that this was somehow some sort of misunderstanding. Even though he was pretty sure that wasn’t the case, since he could now remember her grumbling about Scarecrow.

Whatever that gas was had really messed with him. 

He should also figure out what that stuff was the police shot at him, and send it off to make an antidote. He needed to make sure to have that next time. This couldn’t happen again.

Hearing the door click, he decided to play in off like he was still slightly disoriented. Which shouldn’t be to hard, he kind of still was anyway.

Finally the door opened and she walked in, now suited up in gear. 

So this definitely wasn’t a misunderstanding. She was the new villain. A skilled one at that. 

“Oh, you’re finally awake...again...So how are you feeling?” She walked forward, hands tucked casually in her pockets, as her eyes did a once over. “You look a lot better...” He didn’t say anything, trying to scan her, but the cowl was coming up empty handed.

Seeming to realize his confusion, she chuckled. “Ah, you won’t find me on any database. No...I go by Phantom-“ She held out her hand, doubling for a hand up and a handshake. “-Nice to finally meet ya Batman.”

He took it, allowing for her to yank him up and off the bed. “Are you the killer?”

She frowned. “Pardon?”

“Where you the ones that killed all those people last night?” At that she gave a nod, her hand pulling itself back into her pocket. 

“Yeah. That was me. Why? Want an autograph? Sorry I’m all outta ink. Better luck next time!” Looking at her eyes he could see the pride shining in them, as she boasted. She was proud of killing all those people!

“I’m gonna take you in.” He growled, eyes narrowing, as his hand slowly edged down to his belt. Her eyes darted down to watch, a small smile tugging at her lips. She hummed.

“Why? All I did was clean up the streets. I finished the job. Now Gotham’s rid of those pests.” She spat it out with such hatred, that it froze him for a moment. His mind was still kind of murky but maybe he could get something out of her?

“If that’s your goal. Rid Gotham of the...pests. Why are you killing them? That makes you just as bad.” Phantom laughed, her eyes narrowing at him, as she pulled her hands out of her pockets, sitting them on her hips. 

“I’m as bad as them? Well alright...Lets see, how can I make you understand...?” Fingers tapping on the side of her leg, she let out a pleasant hum. “Would you rather one killer that only kills criminals or a bunch of murderers, rapists, and pedophiles combing the streets?”

He could see where that would make sense but to him only one thing stood out. “But that would still let a murderer be free...”

“I know that. But one murderer is better than 20-“ She scoffed, shaking her head. “Whatever, why am I arguing with you about this...it’s not like you’re any better...”

He tensed. “I’m not a murderer.” 

“I know. But you’ve beaten some villains to near death, I’ve seen it. Is that really even better? Beating someone over and over again, throwing them into Arkham, you’re solving nothing.” 

A silence hung in the air, her eyes didn’t move, as she stared him down, waiting for something. Her eyes hardened when he stayed silent. He thinks he understood what she wanted.

She wanted him to prove her wrong. But right now he couldn’t. He didn’t agree with killing them, but he can’t deny it would save lives, and no one else would care about them. Maybe- no... Killing was wrong, she was hypocritical. A criminal is still human. 

“Look this isn’t... Damn....Ok Batman, lets just drop it. Agree to disagree?” Even though it was a question it didn’t sound like one. It was a demand, and he listened, just dumbly nodding. “So, uh, do you like my outfit? I’ve seen some of the other villains, I didn’t wanna copy any of them?”

He looked at the outfit. 

It wasn’t colorful like Jokers, or leather like Selina’s. Instead she wore dark black cargo pants, matched with a black tank top, with a black windbreaker, that had some grey around her wrists, pulled over it. Her outfit didn’t seem to have any type armor or padding, but he couldn’t completely tell. She did have a utility belt though, wrapped around her waist, that held some things he couldn’t see. One thing he could see was the knife holster attached to it, he was pretty sure there was a knife actually in there. Maybe to tell him, to leave her alone?

“𝑇ℎ𝑒 𝑐𝑎𝑢𝑠𝑒 𝑜𝑓 𝑑𝑒𝑎𝑡ℎ 𝑙𝑜𝑜𝑘𝑠 𝑡𝑜 𝑏𝑒 𝑘𝑛𝑖𝑓𝑒𝑠, 𝑡ℎ𝑟𝑜𝑤𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑘𝑛𝑖𝑓𝑒𝑠 𝑡𝑜 𝑏𝑒 𝑒𝑥𝑎𝑐𝑡.“

Right. This was a killer. He should definitely get her in handcuffs. “It’s fine.” She huffed, letting out a sigh, as her hand lowered down to her side. He could see her fingers twitching, like she was just itching to throw her knife at him, but was refraining from doing so. Why wasn’t she attacking him?

“𝐿𝑜𝑜𝑘 𝐼’𝑚 𝑛𝑜𝑡 𝑔𝑜𝑛𝑛𝑎 ℎ𝑢𝑟𝑡 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝐼’𝑚 𝑑𝑒𝑓𝑖𝑛𝑖𝑡𝑒𝑙𝑦 𝑛𝑜𝑡 𝑔𝑜𝑛𝑛𝑎 𝑘𝑖𝑙𝑙 𝑦𝑜𝑢. 𝐼 𝑑𝑜𝑛’𝑡 𝑤𝑎𝑛𝑛𝑎 𝑑𝑖𝑓𝑓𝑒𝑟𝑒𝑛𝑡 𝑝𝑠𝑦𝑐ℎ𝑜 𝑜𝑛 𝑚𝑦 𝑏𝑎𝑐𝑘“

He had forgot about that conversation, and now it was all slowly coming back to him. He had no idea where she had gotten that idea, but at least she wouldn’t attack him. It would make this fight a whole lot easier. “I’m gonna hand you over to the police.”

Phantom blinked, before a scowl darkened her face. “Are you serious? I knew I should have just left you on the damn warehouse floor...!” Shoulders sagging, her posture slumped. “Where are you taking me? Let me guess, Black-gate?”

“No.” She frowned.

“What?”

“I’m taking you to Arkham.”

“...Arkham...? Are you serious ? You’re joking right..?” Her eyes were blown wide, looking at him in confusion. He just stared back at her. “Why Arkham?! I’m not crazy! So why...?”

He frowned. “You think killing is justifiable, and I can tell you like killing. You need help.” Phantom scoffed, before letting out a sigh.

“Alright, I did tell you I wouldn’t fight you but...hold on...” She walked out of the room, and came back without her belt or her jacket. “Ok, I don’t have another jacket and I really like that one. I’m ready now.” She pouted while holding her arms out. “Stop staring dumbly at me and cuff me already. I’m sure you don’t have all day.”

Shaking himself out of his haze, he stumbled forward. The click of the cuffs sounded loudly in the now silent room. 

“So...you don’t talk much do you?” He didn’t give her a response, as he started to walk out of the room. “...So I guess that’s a yes. Hm...” She let out a small giggle. “Well from what I’ve heard...damn, guess I should be grateful for torture training now huh...” 

“Torture training...?” Phantom blinked, before letting out a cough. 

“Did I say that out loud? Just...forget that...” Her voice sounded solemn, sad. He wasn’t going to forget that.

The rest of the walk was silent, and awkward. After that little comment the atmosphere had shifted. What did she mean torture training? And why did she bring it up? What had she heard about Arkham? And from who?

He didn’t ask any of these questions though. Even if he did, he was pretty sure she wouldn’t answer them anyway. 

“Wait...are you planning on walking me down the street to Arkham?” Batman froze, before clicking a button on his belt. 

“No.” She hummed. 

A rumbling sounded near them, quiet but still loud enough to be heard. A sleek black car skidded to a halt in front of them, its doors opening up to let them in. “The Bat-mobile? I guess I’m one of the few lucky ones to go inside huh?”

“Get in.” She pouted but hopped in anyway, and waited for him. Finally he slid inside, deciding to put it on auto, he easily switched it on and sat back. But he couldn’t relax, not with Phantom in the car. She said she wouldn’t hurt him, but he didn’t trust her. It’s not like Joker would even know if she did.

His eyes were still burning, and his skin was starting to itch around the wrists. She blinked. 

“Are you having side effects?” 

“What?” She let out a dramatic sigh, rolling her eyes, as she reached out to grab his arm. Where are her cuffs?

“Side effects from the Toxin?” He considered asking what the toxin was, before deciding against it.

“I don’t know what it’s supposed to do.” Seeming to immediately understand what he was implying she seemed to shrink down a little in embarrassment.

“Oh, yeah. Well it’s supposed to make the effected so hyperaware that they’re overwhelmed. Well... that’s the basics at least.“ Thinking back at it, that didn’t tell him much, but he was pretty sure his wrist’s itching wasn’t even close to the goal.

“Itching.” She smiled, her eyes shining, as she looked down at his wrist. 

“Alright...” 

The rest of the ride was silent, but now it was normal. Not comfortable per say but it wasn’t tense either. Her foot tapping on the floorboard the only noise in the whole car, which he slowly started to tune out as well.

Once they made it there, he made sure to clip some new cuffs on her, before escorting her up the guards. They took her, albeit somewhat roughly until they could practically feel the Bat’s glare burning their backs, which quickly made them nicer. Patting her down and rushing her inside, away from him.

Settling down in the Bat-mobile again, he looked at the clock.

‘12:37am’

So he had been out of it for about a day, and he could feel the lingering effects. Whatever that toxin was he needed to get some of it. He needed to start working on an antidote.

With that in mind, he drove off. He wasn’t gonna be getting any sleep that night either, he supposed. 

He had work to do.


	3. A Mystery

Phantom was right. She wasn’t on any system he looked through. He had searched and searched but came up empty handed. She was a mystery, that shouldn’t have been here. She wasn’t real according to birth records, she didn’t live in those apartments according to residential records, and she didn’t even tell him her name.

Phantom. He could see why she would go by that. It fit perfectly. She really was a Phantom.

Able to live, yet not being seen. Slipping through the shadows, while being unmistakable there when you finally see her. Haunting and confusing. An unknown.

He didn’t know what to make of it. Of course he had his fair share of mysteries and this wasn’t the first time he knew nothing of his opponents past and motives, example one The Joker. But unlike Joker she remembered which means he could learn too. She could tell him, or he could find it on her own. But after looking over every system he could think of he decided it would be better to ask around, and he knew his first target.

Scarecrow.

He knew she had at least did business with him or maybe she was just trying to throw him off. But the latter seemed less likely. Why would she be trying to do that as he was passing out? She probably thought he didn’t remember any of that.

With his cowl on, and already in Batman’s characters, he drove the Bat-mobile down the streets. His bones still groans lightly, a dull paining pulling at his side, but he pushed through. He’d had worse, much worse.

From last time he had escaped Scarecrow hadn’t even tried to cover his tracks. He’d been being relatively quite, so the Bat has no reason to throw him to the top of his to do list, that was growing indefinitely longer as the years dragged on.

With every new little villain that popped up he lost hours of sleep. Chaos never slept, so in turn neither did he.

Finally he slowed to a stop, far enough that he wouldn’t see the car and make a run for it. He was still far to tired to have to play a game of tag with the ex-professor. Sliding out of the car, he slinked into the shadows, hiding himself as he pulls out his grappling gun.

The hook shot out, easily sticking to the top of a building. Batman pulled on it, giving a small nod, before starting to walk up the side. He already started going over what he was gonna say to him, dozens of possibles and reactions running through his head.

Scarecrow had always been one of the more difficult ones to interrogate. Mostly because he was always trying to act tough, pushing his fears down and trying to prod at Batman’s own fears. He never got it, he wouldn’t give him that satisfaction. Not to mention how that would mess with his fighting. Only a few people got under his skin, more than once, he didn’t want to add any more to that list.

Glass shattered around him, as he smashed into his house. He easily landed in his room, startling the villain that yelped, before falling off his couch.

“Talk, Scarecrow.”

“W-what?” Batman growled. Pulling himself up to his full height. His silent threats sure did wonders.

“About Phantom.” Paling, he gave a wavering ‘hm’, his eyes slinking around to look for a way out, or some type of weapon. But the vigilante saw what he was trying to do.

Strolling over to him, he yanked him up. The Bat glared at him, reminding the other of the expression ‘If looks could kill’, it seemed fitting.

“Oh...her.” He huffed, his hands raising up and sitting themselves on his wrists. “I-I don’t really know much...”

“Tᴀʟᴋ“ His eyes narrowed at the villain, focusing everything on trying to intimidate him, while simultaneously making sure he wasn’t lying.

“Alright! But like I said I don’t know much.” He narrowed his eyes at him. “Shes from Gotham, but she had moved away year ago, and now she’s back. She also has had extensive training in almost everything I can name.”

“Is that all?” The villain nodded, waiting for Batman’s hand to let go of him, but it didn’t. “Do you know her name?”

“Her n-name? No...I don’t.” He landed with a crash, pain spreading up his back with each pulse of his heart. “Hey make sure you don’t tell-“ He was gone.

* * *

Batman perched on the roof, hand hovering over his cowls calling button. He wondered if he should call Alfred and go back home already, but something in his gut was telling him to stay just a little bit longer. And his gut always seemed to be right. So he waited.

After a while, he slowly started to get restless. What if there were other crimes happening right now? He knew there wasn’t anything too bad happening but he could still stop the smaller crimes, instead of wasting his time sitting here doing nothing.

“Psst! I’m here! Where are you?” He jerked, looking around for the source of the sound. A quick search of the area showed a head of red and blue hair, poking out from a nearby alleyway.

“I’m over here Harley. Be quiet, we have to be careful.” He knew these voices.

“Oh it’s fine, Red! I don’t see anyone!” The two stepped out of the shadows, hooking arms, as she giggled.

Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy.

‘What are they doing?’ Figuring this was something he definitely needed to listen to first, Batman shifted around quietly, allowing him to see them well without himself being out in the open.

“Come on! Come on! He should be here soon. Once we get the fun stuff, we’ll have have to head to Arkham soon, Puddin’ will surely want out as quickly as possible!” Harley was bouncing on her feet, eyes lit with excitement-maybe from the ideas of seeing her ‘Puddin’ again soon- as she hung off Ivy.

Ivy let out a sigh. “Harls...I don’t know why you’re helping him. Don’t you remember what he did to you? The abuse...?” The cheerful girl sobered up slightly, her face holding a more pained expression.

He had seen that a few times before.

“I know, but it’s just...Even though he’s a bad lover, it doesn't mean he’s a bad friend. Just...Let’s get those explosives and go get Mr J.” That seemed to be his cue.

Dropping down in front of the two girls, caused Harley to yelp. Even though she was used to it, he always seemed to get this response. He found it slightly amusing. But pushed that thought to the back on his head. “Harley, Ivy. I won’t let you break Joker out.”

“Aw, Bats, it’s you! Why are you always droppin’ in from the sky like that?! You’re gonna give me a heart attack! You shouldn’t scare a lady like that.” Harley beamed, reaching for her mallet that was strapped to her back.

Ivy didn’t look she wanted to be here, but he figured she would help her girlfriend out anyway. She seemed to care a great deal for her, so even if she hated Joker she knew how much he meant to the other.

2-1 wouldn’t usually be that bad, but these two are skilled. It would take a little bit to take them down.

Harley charged first swinging her mallet from the right, aiming at him head. He ducked, shooting out his hand at her stomach, and sent her flying back. Luckily Ivy used her plants, curling them under her and setting her back down on the ground. Before sending some more at him.

He jumped up, reaching down and throwing batarangs at all of the vines he could see. When he hit the ground, he wasn’t given time to think, before Harley bounded up to him and started throwing punches and kicks. He blocked most of them, but the ones that landed hit hard. Adding to them to the canvas of scars and bruises he had accumulated these last few days.

Vines whipped at his head and legs, basically any place that wasn’t being used for the others attacks. His legs were beginning to ache, but he pushed that feeling away as well. He was Batman, and Batman didn’t have human limit.

But it seemed Harley was running on low. Usually she was more cheerful, throwing out line after line, just like her ex-lover, and she would last longer, her hits would be harder, and her mallet would be raised a little higher.

So he could only assume he wasn’t the first person she had fought tonight.

With that thought in mind, he decided to add a little more power to his punches, watching her stumble. He took the opportunity, dodging a few more of Ivy’s vines, and tackling Harley to the ground.

“Ugh! Let go of me Bat! I have to go get Puddin’” She continued to struggle, as he pulled out his cuff and slapped them on her wrists.

“Batman, you know I don’t want to be here, but Harls...is still friends with that douche and she wants him out. So I’d advise you to let her go.” Ivy pulled back all her vines, before snapping them forward again.

He tumbled to the ground, keeping a tight grip on his captive, so she wouldn’t get away. “Don’t Ivy. Just turn yourself in. I don’t want to hurt you and Harley seems tired and maybe hurt.” Ivy faltered but didn’t stop.

Letting out a sigh, he shifted the other in his hold and pulled a vial out of his belt. He dropped it, watching as the gas rose up and up. Before she realized what was happening, her eyes fluttered, drooping down, until she started falling down.

He swooped her up, holding her and pulling Harley behind him, as he walked back to the Bat-Mobile. Usually he would have called the police, but he was to tired to wait for them tonight. He wanted to get home as soon as possible.

So sitting Ivy And Harley in the back, he crawled into the front, and started his drive to the Asylum.

* * *

The ride to the Asylum was awkwardly silent. He knew Ivy wasn’t going to try and strike up a conversation. So with Harley asleep next to her, the car’s atmosphere was suffocating. He was slightly tempted to start a conversation himself but he knew that wouldn’t go well- whether that be from Batman’s bad social skills or Ivy’s unwillingness to actually participate in the conversation- so instead he drove in the silence.

Dropping them off only took a few minutes, which involved waking up Harley and wrestling her out of the Bat-Mobile. Followed by a lot of weird flirts, in between threats, and one last kick to the ribs.

Ivy just walked away next to her girlfriend into the building, but not before sending the Bat one more death glare. 

He ignored it, and slid back into the front seat. Turning everything on, he sent a short report to Alfred, before he started to piece some of the pieces together.

She was born in Gotham, but moved- for some reason- and she was back now. She was also trained in a lot of different things, according to Scarecrow. Wasn’t legally born. And seemed to have a good amount of money coming from somewhere. 

Well that didn’t really help much but...it was a start.

And he just hoped he could hit a breakthrough.


End file.
